


Unprofessional

by anonynon



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boss/Employee Relationship, Clothed Sex, Costume Kink, Cunnilingus, F/F, Maids, Sex Toys, Slight sluttification, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonynon/pseuds/anonynon
Summary: Kirumi thought of herself as a person who could take on any assignment with dignity and grace. Miu aimed to prove her wrong. Kirumi finds herself enjoying being wrong.





	Unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

> /drg/ asked for this months ago, so it wasn't entirely written at 3 am this time. AU, a universe where the gifted system/SHSL talents exist pretty much as is in the outside world.

She would never be so bold as to say so herself or even imply it, but Kirumi had a level of professionalism that rivaled her abilities as a maid. No matter how unkempt the house was, how little time she had or the tools she had at her disposal, Kirumi Toujo approached her work with grace and dignity, never leaving a task unfinished or done with anything less than perfection. It was a reputation that led her to many employers of the highest caliber and access to people and opportunities seen by few else.

The moment she stepped into the laboratory of Miu Iruma, her newest employer, the image of a two week’s notice flashed before her eyes and she briefly considered another line of work.

Perhaps she should’ve expected this. From her brief introduction to the SHSL inventor, who had requested her services on account of her title and the fact that “it’d take a real fuckin’ good maid to get my shit in order”, she garnered that the girl was beyond merely crass.

Kirumi had encountered messes before, certainly. But the garbage dump that was transported into a cramped warehouse of a “laboratory” that lay before her was beyond the description of “mess”. Her nose contorted instantly and in such an extremely unsightly fashion that she was glad her employer was hidden behind a ceiling-high pile of scrapped metal. The smell hung in the air like a disgusting blanket and mold spores were practically visible through the thin beams of light streaming from the high windows- incidentally, the only light in the building. 

“Is that the fuckin’ maid? I’m over here.” A voice bellowed out, reflecting off the metal walls and amplifying the volume threefold.  An unsightly flinch ran through her, and she carefully stepped around the piles of garbage and junk to follow a thin path to the back of the building. It took care to avoid ripping her long skirt on protruding pieces of sharp metal and plastic, but she would not have herself looking in any way unprofessional in her initial, in-person introduction to her boss.

“Yes, Miss Iruma, I am Toujo Kirumi, the service you have-“

She’s cut off by the sight of her employer sitting spread eagle before her, in a torn up lounge chair flanked by the same piles of trash that litter the entire room. Dressed in a pair of long tube socks, laced black panties, a choker, a pair of goggles and absolutely nothing else, she looked at her like a wealthy landowner would appreciate a particularly beautiful and valuable table- intrigued, but with a snobbish sort of expectancy that she would obviously be there. There’s not a hint of shame in her arrogant expression, despite her erect and rosy pink nipples being completely exposed to the stranger in front of her.

Before Kirumi noticed her nakedness and quickly diverted her eyes to the wall beside her, she caught a full body glimpse of her new employer. There was a light sheen of sweat covering her skin, a bead diverted by her choker before it falls down her neck, trailing down the curve of her right naked breast. For how rough the girl spoke to her in their brief interactions and in the jagged way she carried herself, her skin was like porcelain in both color and texture. It was a contrast that was strangely alluring in its suddenness, and were it not for her professionalism and sense of modesty, Kirumi would have stared at her body for longer.

The illusion of delicacy is shattered as soon as Miu opened her mouth again, teeth bared in a distinctly masculine snarl as her hands set themselves on her hips.

“What, you some kinda prude? It’s fuckin’ hot in here and like hell am I staying dressed in my own damn workshop. Stop pussying around and get to work, bitch.”

And with that comforting introduction, Kirumi knew this would be one of her most trying assignments.

 

* * *

 

The first day was not an anomaly. Neither was the second, when Kirumi was cleaning her actual house and Miu paraded out of the shower into the hallway without so much as a washcloth on her body and demanded for Kirumi to both “get her a fucking towel, how the hell are all of them in the goddamn wash” and to “clean up all this water before it starts leaving mold in the carpet”, as if there wasn’t black mold ground deep into every carpet and she hadn’t just blatantly exhibited her body like a shameless erotic dancer.

By her third day on the job, Kirumi’s quiet inward reassurances to maintain professionalism became a mantra preventing her from quitting right there and then. The mess of Miu’s house and workshop was being cleaned and taken care of efficiently within days, but the perversion was growing correspondingly.

“You’re wearing this from now on,” Miu sneered as she pushed a new maid’s uniform into Kirumi’s arms, “because you look like a goddamn grandma in _that_.”

Kirumi wouldn’t have objected to a new uniform- many of her past employers had requested something similar to match the rest of the staff- but when she pulled the black and white one piece dress and found it difficult to cover her nipples, let alone her breasts as they bulged out from the low cut _cleavage window_ , a deep sense of indignation flooded her body. The feeling only increased in intensity when she realized that, in tandem with a frilly and cheap looking skirt that barely covered her behind, the outfit was included with crotchless panties that bordered on a thong tastelessly decorated with a ribbon in the front.

And yet, despite her many, many reservations and self-admonishments as she slid them up her thighs, there was something incredibly alluring about wearing such a strange outfit that’s completely unlike her usual uniform. There was something thrilling about seeing her exposed legs under a maid’s skirt, short as it was, when they were usually properly hidden underneath long lengths of her normal dresses. Kirumi’s sense of properness and careful self-presentation carried over to her personal life, but even she couldn’t deny how enthralling it was to see her breasts almost exposed in such a way.

She didn’t think of herself as a very sexual, let alone erotic, person, but the tasteless outfit made her body experience a flash of heat.

Still, it also deeply bothered her to know she was feeling even a small amount of the narcissism that her employer felt while dressed in something so degrading to her position. But the exhilaration she felt as she rotated and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and caught flashes of a nipple and her bare groin were equal parts shameful and exciting. She found herself surprised to find her fingers trailing under her panties and ghosting over her clit before she reminds herself of her position and pulled it firmly to her side in a clenched fist.

Any sense of eroticism in the air was erased as soon as Miu stamped into the rooms, hands on her hips and with a sneer prepared.

“Hah! You look like a whore! Much better!”

Kirumi’s spin stiffened, and she folded her hands in front of her politely. “I’m… glad it’s to your taste, Miss Iruma.,” was the best she could say in response to the (admittedly, quite accurate) jeer.

“Yeah, real fuckin’ trashy…” She trailed as she closed the gap between them. There was something unreadable in her grin, something bordering on the level of obscene. “I think I ordered a size too small, because your tits are popping out like fucking crazy!”

Before Kirumi can stop her, Miu’s hand was at her groin, under her skirt, and her long fingers were pushing against the front of her panties where her own hand had to be forcibly pulled away just minutes before.

And then she curled her fingers, grinded her knuckles into what little sheer fabric is covering her neatly trimmed hair and by God against all good and common sense does Kirumi have to choke back a _moan_.

“You actually put them on? Hah! It’s easier to stick a dick in you now than to stuff a dollar in a cheap whore’s bra!”

The sharp tones of “dick” and “whore” snapped Kirumi out of her trance and without even thinking she _slapped_ the hand away from her crotch. Bringing out a tone of voice normally used for disciplining the poorly mannered children of absent statesmen, Kirumi spoke loudly, firmly, and directly at her employer’s flushed face.

“Miss Iruma! I will remind you that while I am under your employment and direction, I have the right to not tolerate such harassment!”

The sudden flush of cold dread that flooded through her entire body as soon as she realized exactly how unprofessional and unbecoming that show of aggression was dissipated as soon as she saw just how her employer was reacting to it.

Miu was almost cowering with how drawn in her shoulders were and how pathetic the expression was on her face. But amidst the cowardice and trembling, there was a definite look of arousal in her face, her voice, and her teary, pleading eyes.

“H-hey, what d-do you want? A raise? A bonus? I-I’ll give it to you, alright… Anything you want, okay…?”

The display was vulgar, shameless even, after everything she said and did to rile and shame her before. And of course Kirumi was still quite offended by the remarks and unwarranted touching, but there was a quality to her character that was far more pathetic and cowardly than her overblown arrogance would allow to be shown normally.

-And dare she say it, it was  _cute_ as well.

 

* * *

 

It would be shameless to say that she was getting used to the constant sexual jokes, the slaps to her rear end, the fondles to her chest and the ever so slightly consistently changing uniform- each iteration slightly more revealing than the last- but each lewd act became less and less shocking than the last. Her heart still skipped a beat when she saw the lurid grin on her employer’s face each morning, but increasingly there was an undercurrent of something besides dreadful anticipation. If she pushed past professionalism and her own moral standards, it was something close to excitement.

Today’s panties- she had gotten _used_ to having a different set of underwear for each day she came in, if they could even be called that with how little fabric actually went into making the garment- had an odd weight to the front of them. Kirumi forced her mind away from thinking too deeply about the implications of it and instead focused her energy on cleaning Miu’s kitchen, which had become a complete disaster of dried food and “experimental” combinations since last week.

Between washing two particularly disgustingly crusted plates, Kirumi noticed that Miu was standing behind her. While she couldn’t see the expression on her face, she assumed that the other girl had a snarky comment about her progress or another demand to clean up a mess she just made. Kirumi sighed in anticipation of whatever it was.

“Miss Iruma, if there’s any directions you need to give me, I would-“

Kirumi only heard the click of a remote before an intense rush ran through her inner thighs and crotch that instantly made her knees buckle and her torso to bend over. It was a few seconds of confused arousal and sudden heavy breaths before Kirumi release that the weight in the front of her panties was _vibrating_.

“M-Miss Iruma!”

Her only response was a sharp, cackling laugh and another click. The vibration increased by at least two times over, so much so that Kirumi had to clench her knees together to prevent _somethin_ g from coming out.

“Ah… Please, you must not…” She begged desperately, raising a finger to her mouth to lightly bite on it, so no more shameful noises would come out. The other quickly slide down to the vibrating front of her panties in order to cover it with her palm, shielding it from some unseen observer.

Kirumi didn’t have to look at her to know Miu had a hand on her hips as she strolled in a swagger over to Kirumi’s bent-over frame . “You like it, huh?” She sneers, snaking a hand around Kirumi’s chest to slide under her sheer top and rub around her nipple. “Thought I’d surprise you with something pretty fuckin’ nice! Aren’t I just the kindest?!”

“It’s… It’s very… _Ah_ —“ She desperately wanted to say something befitting of her professionalism, something that could rein the situation back under her control. Letting Miu’s lurid hand roll over her breast and for her to pant into the skin of her neck was one thing, but letting herself loudly gasp and moan into her finger instead of recollecting herself and putting a stop to this shameless display.

Instead, she found herself pressing her hand into the crotch of her panties, increasing the pressure and pushing the vibrating bud right onto her aching clitoris. Her hips rolled into her hand, roughly, while Miu changed her lewd pants into outright kisses and bites into the skin of her neck. Somewhere, between the rough nips and sucks to her flushed skin, she heard something mumbled, something close to affectionate passing between Miu’s lips close to her ear.

She felt her orgasm approach in a hot rush. Her thighs clenched as her breath shortened into a gasping pace. It didn’t escape Miu’s notice, pushing her further and further towards the edge with increasingly rough and quick rolls and pinches to her sensitive nipple, over and over, faster and faster, matching her breath-

Her legs buckled and she sank to the floor completely as the waves of her coming racked her body, knees hitting the floor in a hard, solid impact. She found her finger ripped away from her mouth as free moan escaped her mouth and made the intense pleasure loudly clear to Miu’s ringing ears.

It took multiple desperate breaths for Kirumi’s thoughts to become clear enough to reflect on the situation. Despite knowing that Miu was looking down at her with perverse smugness, despite knowing how unprofessional and unbecoming her blatantly exposed satisfaction was, she felt no immediate shame. The scene- her gasping into the floor as she impulsively pressed the vibrating bud against her throbbing clit to wring out the last waves of her orgasm and letting herself wet her stockings with juices of her arousal- was the definition of simply _dirty_.

And yet, she couldn’t find herself becoming distraught. Oh, god, she was getting _used_ to _this_. She was getting used- and worse, _enjoying_ \- what could only be called sexual harassment by any sane employer and she still wasn’t feeling the exploitation or shame that she knows she should.

Eventually, she found it in herself to gasp out words as soon as the vibration was clicked off. She turned to look up at the woman standing above her, seeing both her prideful expression and wet spot on the crotch of her panties, and tried to twist her expression back into controlled. “I… I believe there was something you were trying to say to me, Miss Iruma, when you were… speaking so closely to my ear.”

That muttered sentence, whatever it was, was apparently not something Kirumi was supposed to notice. The arrogance drains from Miu’s expression and Kirumi can see the awkwardness that colored her features the first time she stood up to her employer return in full force.

“I-I didn’t say jackshit, bitch! Now that the great Miu Iruma was k-kind enough to make you cum goddamn hard, get the f-fuck back to cleaning!”

Perhaps the insult would’ve been more effective if Miu hadn’t turned as red as Kirumi’s own flushed cheeks, nor if she weren’t stuttering through the foul language, clenching her knees together and nervously fidgeting with a loose strand of blond hair.  

Maybe her exit was supposed to be an attempt to recollect herself, but the hasty way she pulled away and rushed to the door while spitting out various curses under her breath only brought the image of a shy schoolchild running after placing valentine’s chocolates on their crush’s desk. Despite the blush on her cheeks, the wetness in between her legs and the remaining pile of dishes she knew she had to clean while in this state, Kirumi found herself wearing a slight smile.

She was crude, perverted, arrogant, filthy, disrespectful, awkward and eagerly tramples over every line of decency there exists between an boss and her employee, but behind all those fronts, she was  _endearing_.


End file.
